


【超蝠短篇】Gay Bar

by Secretbutler



Series: 超蝠短篇集 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretbutler/pseuds/Secretbutler
Summary: 为了调查一起黑帮案件，布鲁斯伪装成火柴·马龙到了同性恋酒吧，没想到撞见了被同事露易丝强拉来的可怜小记者克拉克。





	【超蝠短篇】Gay Bar

**Author's Note:**

> NC17，逻辑大概是不存在的，或许还OOC，慎入

“先生，请问这里有人吗？”  
胡子拉碴的男人抬起头看了克拉克一眼，没做声。  
克拉克心惊胆战地坐下来，开始四处张望。  
真是太不像话了，露易丝居然非要拉他来这种……呃，好吧，同性恋酒吧。  
“嘿，斯莫威尔，我们今天去这里。”  
“唔？”  
克拉克推推眼镜，然后赫然看到哥谭城市地图上被圈起来的地标。  
“同……同性恋酒吧？”  
克拉克差点就烫碎了他的廉价眼镜片，妈呀，露易丝怎么想到要去这个地方？说好的秘密追踪任务呢？  
“噗，不是，是今晚企鹅人黑帮和谜语人黑帮的约架地点。”  
“噢，在酒吧附近吗？”  
“自己看啊，空——中——花——园。”  
克拉克把嘴里的咖啡吐了个一干二净。  
“我我我……露易丝我那个……”  
“佩里推掉了你所有的其他单独任务，死心吧小男孩，去逛逛有什么不好，说不定还能开开你的榆木脑袋。”  
“那……那可是哥谭的同性恋酒吧……”  
克拉克哭丧着脸，但是还是被露易丝一边指责着“歧视哥谭gay bar”，一边强行拉到了这里。  
完蛋了，这下他可算掉进狼窝里了。  
其实，乡下人克拉克也不是没去过gay bar这种地方，问题是……他只去过大都会的合法场所，还有出差去纽约时的几家，气氛都好得不得了，顶多唱唱歌喝喝酒。  
哥谭gay bar？哇，不得了啊。  
人人都知道哥谭是什么样的城市，而且反派们还偏偏就热衷于那些热闹的场所，所以gay bar当然是逃不掉的了。  
越是人多眼杂，钢铁之躯就越容易暴露，天晓得他会捅什么篓子。  
但是露易丝是绝对不会让他妨碍自己的，所以克拉克还是被连推带挤，打发到一边去坐着。  
“这里是gay bar，克拉克，我们最好分头行动，你等我信号——哎，看看那儿，那儿正好有个空位。”  
然后克拉克扭扭捏捏地坐到了这位胡子拉碴，脸上还有刀疤的生猛大哥对面。  
幸好他还有个漂亮的身段，不然克拉克可不想和这种看起来就不像好人的人坐在一起。  
就这样，克拉克神不守舍地瞪着不远处的舞池，心里祈祷着露易丝赶快发信息叫他，余光不可避免地看见对面的男人一杯一杯地喝酒。  
没多大一会儿，那男人突然开口说话了。  
“喂，你叫什么？”  
“克拉克——克拉克·肯特。”  
强装镇定的小记者开口回答道，却觉得自己的声音有点发抖。  
“第一次吗？”  
克拉克干脆停止了回答。  
这男人好粗鲁！  
吵闹的声音从楼上传来，克拉克听见了一些危险的内容。  
“就位，炸弹装在哪儿？”  
正犹豫着要不要救场，克拉克的脑袋里突然闪现出一个人。  
那个传说中的暗夜骑士，哥谭的守护神蝙蝠侠——上星期他在大都会偶遇了那个穿着一身黑不溜秋的家伙。  
透视了一下，噗嗤，居然还穿铅。  
看来这家伙戒心有够大的。  
这时候克拉克反而不急着去摧毁反派们的阴谋了，一来，他得先确认露易丝不在范围之内，以免自己被揭穿;二来就是……这里的人，实在是太多，太多了。  
他愣神的功夫，对面的男人已经走了。  
楼上的坏人们好像是在盟洗室里，克拉克犹豫了一下，也站起来，往楼上去了。  
看看这群家伙搞什么鬼。  
为了自然一些，他停止了超级听力和超级视力，不紧不慢，一步一步地走到盟洗室，然后拉开盟洗室的门。  
然后目瞪口呆地看见刚刚对面那个粗鲁的男人正在盟洗室蹲着，旁边是一个穿着奇怪衣服的人，已经晕倒了。  
男人显然没意料到克拉克会进来，还在翻找晕倒的人衣兜的手一下子缩回来。  
“不好意思，请问你在干什么？”  
克拉克的眉头皱在一起，他走进盟洗室，顺手把门带上了。  
“喔喔喔，等等，等等……我觉得这是一场误会。”  
克拉克一眼看到男人发红的指节，就知道他刚刚肯定是一拳打晕了地上的那位。  
“我可不觉得。”  
克拉克一把抓住那家伙的手，把尚未消退的红色亮给对方看。  
“你想干什么？打晕别人可不是合法行为。”  
“啧，他是企鹅人的手下，他在这儿装了一颗炸弹……”  
克拉克顺着那家伙的指示看去——果然角落里有一堆古怪的，像是炸弹的部件。  
“够了，肯特，放开我。”  
“我怎么能肯定你就是好人呢？”  
那人一时语塞，僵在那里，但是还是死命想挣脱克拉克抓住他的手。  
“妈的，你力气还挺大。”  
克拉克有点生气地看着那人，这家伙实在是太粗鲁了。  
“你到底想怎样？”  
挣脱不了克拉克的男人一脸恼火地看着他。  
“首先，你是什么人？”  
“火柴·马龙。”  
说着，男人挺直了胸膛。  
“看见我的夹克兜了吗？里面是我的ID。”  
克拉克皱着眉头，伸手去掏男人的夹克，腾出手的男人却毫不犹豫地给了他一记手刀。  
一声闷响。  
吃痛的男人垂下了因为击打骨折的左手，死死咬住嘴唇。  
“操，你是石头做的？”  
“听着，你再敢耍花样，我就直接送你去警局。”  
说着，克拉克仔细看了一眼男人的ID。  
好像真没啥毛病，虽然这混蛋满嘴污言秽语，但是还是说的实话。  
“喂喂，现在可以放我走了吗？”  
“我怎么知道你就真的没有犯事儿？”  
“啧……”  
火柴马龙恼火地发出了一声嘟囔，身体不老实地扭动着，有意无意地擦过克拉克的身体。  
“说真的，我虽然是粗人一个，但是的确不是坏人……”马龙说着，抬起眼睛诚恳地看着克拉克，“要不我让你在这儿来一次？我知道这破酒吧没啥你看得上的，我们做个交易？事后你让我走。”  
克拉克用费解的目光看着火柴马龙，耳朵却一下子烧红了。  
“先生，你到底是干什么的？连基本的自爱都没有吗？”  
闻言，男人先是愣了一下，随即骂骂咧咧起来。  
“妈的，你倒是说得轻巧！实话告诉你！我就是街头的，警局的要我帮他们搜集情报，老子不过是想混口饭吃！轮不到你们这种不愁吃穿的来教训我！”  
克拉克被骂得一愣一愣的，突然间感觉有什么东西试图扎进他的皮肤，但是失败了，然后发现火柴马龙目瞪口呆地看着自己手里的那支小型迷药。  
眉头一皱，克拉克以迅雷不及掩耳之势撕掉了对方的“脸皮”，与此同时，对方挣扎的手也碰掉了他的眼镜。  
“布鲁斯·韦恩？”  
“超人？”  
“好了，现在我们扯平了，放了我，不然我就告诉别人你的身份。”  
俊俏的男人打开克拉克的手，躲开了他惊讶的视线。  
“我也可以告诉别人你的身份，布鲁斯·韦恩假装火柴马龙。”  
“你还想要什么？！你是大都会的超人，我们可一点关系都没有——”  
“蝙蝠侠。”  
这下布鲁斯也不说话了，也不再挣扎，只是直勾勾地看着超人。  
“你想要什么？拜托别……”  
克拉克的眉头舒缓了一点。  
“你大概是个好人……好吧，我也不知道，不过……”  
正在这时克拉克突然听到了滴滴的响声。  
“噢……老天……”  
巨响差点震聋布鲁斯的耳朵，他的眼前瞬间白茫茫的一片，脑袋里嗡嗡作响，好半天都没缓过神来。  
等他回过神来的时候，发现自己正在空中花园附近的沃特街区的一条巷子里，一睁眼就是克拉克询问的眼神。  
“爆炸……”  
“盟洗室被炸烂了，幸好没有人员伤亡，我确认过了。”  
“企鹅……”  
“引爆炸弹的人被我找到了，现在被哥谭警局带走了。”  
布鲁斯瞪着克拉克许久。  
“你在这儿肯定不会被发现了，好自为之，你可没有超能力。”  
“你肯定是这儿有问题。”  
布鲁斯指着自己的脑袋，嘴角勾起一丝坏笑。  
“你说什么？”  
克拉克皱着眉头又一次靠近那张欠揍的脸，却突然被吻住了嘴巴。  
他的心跳突然莫名其妙地漏了一拍，他慌里慌张地深吸了两口气，却没有挣脱。  
从地上被猛然抱起来，布鲁斯却没有慌张。  
“韦恩先生，没想到你是这样的人。”  
克拉克把布鲁斯挤在墙上，两只胳膊抱着对方的两条大腿，他们正面相对。  
“拜托，轻点儿，我是想知道你的钢铁家伙怎么样，可不是想被它弄死。”  
克拉克眨巴了两下眼睛。  
“嘶！”  
身上的裤子瞬间报废，克拉克直接把它撕成两半，丢到一边。  
然后是布鲁斯的衣服，也被用同样的方式给撕成两半，扔到一边。  
布鲁斯没料到对方会如此干脆，两手捂住眼睛。  
“够了，克拉……啊！”  
天知道超人在性事方面为啥这么猴急，布鲁斯觉得自己快要被撑开两半了。  
克拉克只突进了一半，布鲁斯就已经死死抱住他，弓着腰，发出断断续续的啜泣声。  
布鲁斯正被入侵时裹挟着快感的疼痛折磨得不行，却突然感觉到一串啃咬——那先是在他的脖子上，然后落到锁骨，在他健壮的两块胸肌上恶作剧地啃了一口。  
“嗯……克拉克……克……回……”  
“拜托，布鲁斯，我们让它有点新意，不成吗？就算有人过来，我也有办法躲开他们。”  
说着，进入了半个的阴茎还恶作剧地抽出了一点。  
“唔！”  
布鲁斯的两腿条件反射地夹紧了。  
“该……该死，难道gay bar还不够吗？”  
“我正要说呢，你真坏，居然想这种主意庆祝我们的一周年。”  
“嗯哼……这下我可明白为什么你每次都能把我……”  
克拉克突然整个地伸进来，布鲁斯忍不住长大了嘴巴，无声地尖叫。  
“得了，为了奖励你这么坏，我看我是应该用我的钢铁家伙喂饱你。”  
完全不出乎意料，布鲁斯的两条腿反而夹得更紧了，紧紧地夹着他的腰，那力道像是要故意报复似的。  
“噢，得了，布鲁斯——你可以夹断普通人的腰，我知道了。”  
两只手一路向下，捉紧了布鲁斯的细腰，把他抬起来。  
“嗷！”  
布鲁斯吃痛地放松大腿，然后完全没有预兆地就又一次被克拉克重重地撞击进来。  
“啊！”  
“怎么样？很爽吧？”  
听着布鲁斯加速的呼吸变得深重，感觉到他的脚趾头都因为强烈的刺激勾起来，克拉克不由得深吸两口气。  
布鲁斯感觉到两只大手在毫不客气地揉捏他的臀瓣，白眼几乎要翻到天上去。  
“克拉克，我们回……回庄园吧？”  
在他屁股上肆意揉捏的手停住了，接着，还没等他反应过来，克拉克就退出了他的身体，然后一件大到足够遮住他私处的外套往他身上一披。  
“好啊，我先走了，我们庄园见。”  
一眨眼，克拉克就没影了，布鲁斯尴尬地看着自己光溜溜的两条腿。  
更糟糕的是，他的穴才被捅了几下，恰到好处的刺激让他刚刚好勃起了，而且已经流了水。  
混蛋克拉克，你打击报复我。  
想着，布鲁斯只好打开了自己的联络器。  
“阿福，麻烦给我空投我的蝙蝠战衣。”  
“好的，老爷……您不打算庆祝一周年了吗？肯特先生已经在这儿等您了。”  
“让他……让他等我一会儿，我随后就到。”  
克拉克突然合上手里的《奥德赛》，得意洋洋地抬起头。  
看了半个小时布鲁斯床头柜上的东西，今晚的主角可算回来了。  
一把甩开头盔的布鲁斯看来还有点气恼。  
“我可以撕开它吗？”  
“住手，克拉克。”  
虽然余怒未消，布鲁斯还是当着克拉克的面脱了他的紧身衣，不知道是有意还是无心，他还扭动了两下身体，看得克拉克马上就硬了。  
“太棒了，布鲁斯，我知道你最疼我。”  
克拉克一把把布鲁斯抱起来，放在床上，一眨眼就脱下了自己的外衣和穿在里面的制服。  
触碰到对方敏感的腰的时候，克拉克才意识到原来自己让布鲁斯欲火焚身了。  
“这下我可知道能让你听话的秘诀了。”  
克拉克笑着，巨物又一次深深顶入。  
“下……下次……没那么容易……”  
布鲁斯努力想装出尽量强硬的腔调，却因为克拉克猛然的抽插变了音调，反而听起来有点哀怨。  
“说真的，你是怎么做到的？把我弄到这儿来？”  
“有……有钱……有钱能使……哈啊……鬼推磨。”  
“不可能啊，露易丝怎么可能会被你收买的？”  
“谁让我是星球日报的大老板呢？”  
布鲁斯掀起枕头，把压在下面的报纸给克拉克看。  
“你们出差都在我的计划之内。”  
“好吧，蝙蝠侠是计划通——不过gay bar是怎么回事？”  
布鲁斯有些尴尬地移开视线。  
“只是……巧合……罢了。”  
“看来连上帝都想让我今天好好“款待”你一下，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯完全没想到今天的事会是这样的结局。  
他的原计划不过是先以火柴马龙的身份去做个热身，撂倒几个混混，然后再披着这层皮找个机会和克拉克来一场刺激的“一夜情”，最后再主动告诉他自己的身份。  
这也许是最刺激的一周年了，可他没料到露易丝对新闻的敏感程度，他们居然直接在gay bar来了个尴尬的邂逅。  
现在，他趴在自己那张柔软的双人床上，身下两千针的高级床单上晕染了各种淫液，而他还硬着，克拉克在他身后进进出出，带动着一阵一阵“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音。  
布鲁斯的大腿发着抖，他有点没力气了，软趴趴地就要彻底倒在床上。  
却被克拉克强行抬起了腰，反而捅得更深了。  
“啊——”  
本来那处已经酸软的布鲁斯一下子被顶到体内的凸起，一下子叫出来，声音还打着颤。  
“你这只坏蝙蝠，现在该接受你的惩罚了。”  
“我们半斤八两，童子军——你可一直陪我玩身份游戏到最后呢。”  
布鲁斯的脸上仍然是那抹邪气的笑容。  
“好啊，看来是我还不够……”  
“啊！啊嗯！啊！克拉克！啊呜！”  
克拉克重重地压过布鲁斯的前列腺凸起，反复地冲撞，研磨。  
“你……你……犯……犯规……透——”  
“我可没有，也不想想你都被我操过多少次了，闭着眼睛我都知道它在哪儿。”  
克拉克得意洋洋的声音就在布鲁斯耳边，激得他脸颊通红，他想回头瞪克拉克一眼，却只看到自己肩膀上留下的微红的咬痕。  
布鲁斯终于忍不住射出来，与此同时两条腿也实在是支撑不住，向两边一下子撕开了他们的床单。  
“噢，拉奥！你……太紧了。”  
感觉到微凉的精液射进来，布鲁斯的瞳孔放大了一下，克拉克看到他的脚趾头放松了。  
“你太美味了，我还没吃够呢。”  
布鲁斯勉强睁大眼睛瞪了克拉克一眼，却实在是抗拒不了那明亮的笑意。  
“随你的便，但完事之后你给我收拾得干干净净——我可不想被阿福唠叨一天。”  
“没问题。”  
“还有——明天不准帮阿福叫我起床。”  
“好的。”  
“唔。”  
“那我可以干你一整夜吗？”  
“不可以。”  
“噢，好吧，你会答应我的。”  
“不可能。”  
“嘿，你又硬了。”  
“闭嘴，克拉克！”  
END


End file.
